The Tyranny of King Voldemort
by Zak-B312
Summary: Voldemort has gained a piece of Eden, and has taken over Europe and America. In America, the Golden Trio meets with Connor, Haytham, and Washington. Now they must work together to ignite a new revolution. Rated T for blood and possible language.
1. The Meeting

The Tyranny of King Voldemort

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Assassin's Creed and its characters belong to Ubisoft. This is a Alternative Universe where most of Europe and America are under the control of King Voldemort and his Templar 'ally', Vidic. Italics: Voldemort and Author.**

January, 1998

London, England

* * *

If one looked at #23 Kings Road, they wouldn't see anything out of place. Across from it were two casually dressed men. Both had one hand in their pocket. One had a grey fedora on and was smoking a cig'. The other had on a brown coat and held a cell phone. To any unsuspecting pedestrians, they would not be of any notice.

That was expected.

The door was locked and only by showing something to the person right behind the door would give you entrance. He was armed with a silenced Glock-17 and an eighteen eighty-seven, while the two guards on the street had silenced Walther PPKs. The one with the cell phone had a text message ready to send. It simply read: 'he's here'.

Soon after a bus cleared his vision, he saw three to four people wearing black cloaks and hoods. These were the Death Eaters they waited for. He sent the text, 15 seconds later he received a new text.

'Open fire'

He nodded to his friend, and they took out their pistols. They took no notice to the civilians running to call the police and opened fire. They managed to hit one before both were hit by a green-colored lightning. The wounded man opened the door, then flew back as a wall of Bird-shot hit his face. Another body fell to the mysterious green-colored lightning. All three went inside and walked down the hall.

When they reached the end, they turned and entered an empty room. Though empty was an over estimate. There was a revolving chair in the center of the room. The chair was occupied. Before the lead Death Eater could open his mouth, the chair turned to face him. In it was a middle aged man wearing a white suit and stripped tie. In between his fingers was thirteen-and-a-half inch oak stick.

"Good afternoon, Severus." The old man, Warren Vidic, said.

The Death Eater in question lowered his hood. Soon after, he felt a strange feeling. He just realized something. Why would they apperate on the street and not in the house? The answer was simple. Vidic did not want any suprises.

"Vidic. You and your ancestors have saved you, for now." Snape sneered, remembering who Vidic was. He was the Grand Master of the Templar order, a posistion that was once owned by Warren's ancestor. His name was Rodrig Borgia. On a desk near the door, there was an intricately designed staff with a sphere on top. Snape was examining it when Vidic cleared his throat.

"Do you like it?" He asked, nodding at the staff. Snape nodded once, and told him to continue. Warren accepted, and explained the item.

"It is called, 'The Staff of Eden'." Warren explained. "It was used by Moses, various popes, and even the Czars of Russia. The original was destroyed, this is a golden staff combined with another piece. The piece itself is called, 'The Apple'."

Just as he finished, a dark figure entered the room. A dark figure responsible for the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands, of wizards and muggles. A figure known as Lord Vol-_(Gun click, grunting, gunshot) great, now there's blood on the new rug. That'll take frigging forever to clean off._-demort. While the two other Death Eaters looked like they would faint, Snape and Vidic were indifferent.

"_Mister Vidic, if you inform me why you called me here and killed one of my men, I __may__ let you live_" Voldemort said. If Warren was scared, he did his best not to show it. He then began explaining his plan. He informed him of the Templar-Assassin struggle, and implored him to join the Templars. If he joined, Vidic would abdicate his posistion in the Order to Riddle-_Heil Riddler! I __had__ to say that!_-and give up the Staff. Voldemort, suprisingly, agreed to this. But before Voldemort could grab the staff, Warren interjected.

"Three of my men were killed," he said, wanting to get something else. "and while I should thank you for removing another person to pay, I also need some compensation."

"Sir, Tweyt killed the most of them." Snape said. The Death Eater in question asked Voldemort to spare him. Voldemort, however looked at Warren, who nodded, looked back at the Death Eater and nodded. Before he could thank him, however, a silenced shot rang out. Tweyt looked down to see blood seep down his robe.

"You...you said..."

"_I said __nothing__ about him._" Voldemort said, pointing to a man in the shadows. This man was Daniel Cross. "_I believe we are even, right Warren?_"

"Very. May the Father of Understanding guide you."

Soon after, the entire British country and the magical communities in it came under Templar control. One week later, they took over all of Europe and America. There were exceptions. France, Germany, and Switzerland declared that they would not hinder the Templars and Death Eaters. Opposite them, the Russians and West/Seminole Americans continue to fight. On the East coast, while fights mostly took the form of boycotts, three figures from the American Revolution showed up. Though they did not know, they would soon ignite a new revolution.


	2. The New World

The Tyranny of King Voldemort

Chapter 2

The New World

**A/N: Okay people, I know I said I would put JUST Washington, Conner, and Haythem. Now, I feel like I NEED to also enter Ziio, Achilles, the Assassin Recruits (modernized), Samuel Adams(modern), Charles Lee, and Thomas Hickey. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft. Underline-First Civilization. Italics-Narrator, dream exit, and Voldemort. Bold-Native American.**

January 19th, 1998

XXX Forest, UK

Night

Meanwhile, Harry saw all of this in his dream. He wanted to wake up. As he was, though, he felt a presence drag him down. There, he saw a woman with pale skin, a white dress, and pitch black hair. When she spoke, it was as if there were at least two of them talking at the same time.

"Greetings, Harry Potter." She said.

"Who are you? How do you know me? What do you want?" Harry asked. He was now in a room that was black with lines of bright, white light everywhere. The apparation, however, shook her head, and continued.

"So many questions, only one I can answer." She said. As soon as she finished, images appeared. At first, they showed Vidic handing The Apple over, Cross shooting a Muggle-born, and Ministery of Magic employees bowing towards a statue of Voldemort. "As we speak, forces give power to your enemy, both organizations strive for the same goal, and your 'democracy' is destroyed.". Then, the images changed. They showed Russians armed with rifles and shotguns fire into waves of Inferi, President Clinton signing, what looked like a surrender agreement, in front of Rookwood, and a view of New York harbour, a statue of Voldemort replacing the Statue of Liberty. "In their place, war and death follow. Your 'allies' of the previous wars, now betrayed by you, fight your soldiers. While this happens, the armies of 'King Voldemort I' bring his tyranny across the waters." Finally, they changed into darker, more sinister images. The Weasleys in a prison block, Hermione's corpse lying in a ditch with other bodies, and Harry Potter hanging by a rope on Voldemort' statue. "If nothing is done soon, an empire will be created. All who are not in their ideology will be imprisoned or killed. You will be used as a propaganda tool. To answer your third question, you must journey to America. There, you will meet **your** allies. When you see them, search for this symbol. Tap the radio and say 'Sirius'."

The images disappeared, leaving the room dark. Then, a triangular shape appeared. An eagle screech was heard before a hooded man appeared in front of the symbol.

"_Harry!_"

Harry woke up to see Ron and Hermione staring at him. Their looks of concern worsened when he said their new mission.

"We have to leave."

* * *

The next day.

After one hour of explaining his dream, Hermione and Ron changed from concerned to exasperated and confused, respectively.

"Harry, how do you know we can trust her? We don't know her name!" Hermione screeched, while Ron nodded. Before Hermione could continue, Harry ran towards the radio, took his wand out-_not like that, bloody pervs_-, pointed it at the radio, and said: Sirius. The radio sputtered to life and issued a familiar voice.

"Hello listeners, this is Rapier, bringing you the latest news, and I am pleased to announce two new correspondents. Their names are Panzer and Liberty. First, Panzer, can you give us your news?"

"I most certainly can, mein freund." A German voice said. "Unless you are either hiding or ignorant, one week ago, Death Eaters took over the coast of Normandy, then went on to conquer most of Europe."

"Yikes. Wait, what do you mean by most?" Rapier said.

"Well, France and Germany agreed that twice in one century is enough, and surrendered. Switzerland has terrain and training in their advantage. While Russia continues to resist the Death Eaters. This is being helped by Russia's very cruel general, 'General Winter'." Panzer.

"Well, hopefully, Russia is going to win. Liberty, do you have anything to say?" Rapier.

"Yes, I have many things." An American voice said. "Across the Atlantic, US Muggle President Clinton has resigned. In his place, President Al Gore has agreed to allow Death Eaters on American soil, and has called all US soldiers back to the States. In New York, the famed 'Liberty, illuminating the world' has been taken down and replaced by You-Know-Who's own self."

"Do you know where it is now, Liberty?"

"If I did, I would go there, and kill every Death Eater between London and New York. Which is why it's location is unknown."

"What do the Death Eaters want with US troops?"

"Either to discharge them, or to use them as occupation troops."

"Well that wraps things up-"

Before he could finish, a rustling of papers and gasping were heard.

"Wait! I have just receive information that Death Eaters have recently invaded North Africa and the Middle East. No doubt to seize their oil fields. Remember, do what you can to support Harry Potter."

The radio went dead.

Harry looked at Hermione, who blushed and cleared her throat.

"FINE! If saving America is so important to you we'll leave." She said, gathering things up and placing them in her bag. After packing up the tent and pulling down the spells, they apperated to their destination. A few minutes later, a group of men with SA80s, led by a hooded man with a Lee-Metford, came through.

They were Templars, and they were looking for Harry Potter.

* * *

January 20th, 1998

Near Concord, Massachusetts

Connor had just woken up. As he was lying down on the ground, he saw that it was night. He put his hands on the ground, and lifted himself up. Across him was Commander Washington, and next to him was...

Ziio.

His mother.

How was that possible? She died. Connor barely had any time to think before the two woke up. When Ziio saw him, she immediately ran up to him, and tightly hugged him.

"**Ratohnhake:ton, you're all right.**" She said, before looking around. "**Do you know where we are?**"

Before he could answer, an angry scottish voice came at them.

"You there! You three are not allowed to leave after 11 o'clock!" The man yelled. He wore a dark grey uniform and helmet, and carried a bolt-action rifle. On the front of the helmet, there was an outline of the Union Jack. When Connor tried to calm him down, the soldier growled. "You savages aren't even ALLOWED here! GUARDS!"

Before Connor could blink, three hooded figures appeared, seemingly, out of thin air. The leader, a woman, pointed a stick at Connor. At first, he scoffed, but then, he felt a pain that he hadn't felt since he and Washington were under the effects of the Apple. A flash of light hit his mother, who fell unconscious. Before he could raise his tomahawk, the same light hit him. Washington ran over, and pointed his flintlock at her.

"Don't move." He said, trying to get his point across. The woman he tried to threaten, however, laughed, and used her wooden stick to propel it several feet away, possibly breaking it. He glared at the woman, and asked who she was. She laughed and answered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Why do you ask?" she said, pointing her wand at his head.

"So I can find you." He sneered. The woman laughed, and shot a stunning spell at him. After telling the others to leave Washington, she and the guards, carrying Ziio and Connor, apperated.

* * *

When Washington came to, he was in the same field. He got up, picked his flintlock up, and holstered it. That was when it hit him. Throughout the Revolution, Connor had done nothing but save him. The only thing Washington did was discharge Lee, attack his village with the British, and order General Sullivan to attack the same village.

It was decided.

He would save Connor.

He needed help first. _Not mental, but logistical._

He would find Achilles.

**A/N: Okay, time to establish a few things. First: Washington's physical age is 24 (when he was a Colonel in the Virginian Militia, i.e. Britsh Colonial Army.). Second: While Templar soldiers are armed with M16s and whatnot, Conscripted Death Eater Occupation forces are armed with WWII/Korean War weapons. Finally: Since Al Gore is the President in this story, am I Pro-Bush? No, I just think Gore would want a little more Non-Military action than Bush, who sold us his lies about Afghans hating democracy when the Taliban was created by the CIA. Any way, that wraps it up, remember: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.**


	3. A New Course

The Tyranny of King Voldemort

Chapter 3

A New Course

**A/N: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you want to know more about the previous chapter I'll explain. First, Liberty is modern Sam Adams, in a reference to the Sons of Liberty. Panzer is Manfred Rommel, Erwin Rommel's son. Second, the images were referances to what Nazi Germany did in Eastern Europe. Bold-Native. Italic-Voldy und Narrator. On another note, happy Independence day!**

* * *

January 20th, 1998

Davenport Homestead

When Harry arrived, he saw a column of smoke and followed it. Soon, he and his friends found a large brick manor. Hermione went up, and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a dark-skinned old man opened the door.

"What do you want?" he said, impatient. He took notice to Harry's scar, and narrowed his eyes. Ron, however, spoke up.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, showing him a drawing of the symbol. The old man said no, and shut the door in his face. When Harry knocked on the door, the old man told him to go away. He turned to look at Hermione, who was red in the face.

"Well Harry, he won't help. So, let's go back to doing what we were SUPPOSED to do." she said, in an annoying, nagging voice. Ron, however, went around back, followed by Harry and Hermione. When he knocked loudly on the back door, the same old man appeared in an upstairs window.

"I apologize if you didn't understand my previous statement. It was not my intention to misinform or mislead, so let me clarify. GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!" he shouted, slamming the window down. Some of the glass broke, and fell near Harry's foot. "Dammit.".

Ron, surprisingly, climbed up onto the balcony, followed by Harry.

"How did you learn to climb?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George. You?" Ron said. Harry, however, just shrugged. They both went to the door, and began knocking on it.

"Come on, what are you so afraid of?" Harry asked. A second later, the door opened, causing Ron to fall off the railing.

"Afraid? Do you think I'm afraid of anything, least of all a self important scab like you." the old man said, knocking Harry down with his cane. "You don't know what you're dealing with. Oh, you may dream of riding for adventure, of one day saving the world, but stay that course and the only thing your gonna be is dead.". With that, the old man turned around and went inside, closing and locking the door.

"I AM NOT LEAVING!" Harry shouted, and jumped down. Meanwhile, Hermione was helping Ron out of a nearby bush. As soon as he got out, it began to rain. They decided to take shelter in a nearby stable. The next morning, they would either leave, or try to convince the old man.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Harry was woken up by Ron, who whispered that someone was outside. It was two people, wearing grey overcoats and wielding 1873 Winchesters. Harry decided to confront them himself, and went outside.

"Look, 'e's an old man." the guy on the right said. The guy on the left, however, shook his head.

"Last time you said that, I ended up with a broken bike and a black eye." he said. Neither of them noticed Harry. However, he stepped on a twig, causing the two to turn around. The man on the right grabbed him by the arm.

"Oy, gov', look 'ere. We got ourselves' dat 'Undesirable one' person." he said, pushing Harry to the ground.

"He should fetch a pretty coin. Old 'You-Know-Who' wants him so much, every sympathizer in the WORLD is looking for him." his friend agreed. However, while the cockney tied Harry up, no one noticed someone stab his friend-_spin around, roll off, punch a face_.-. Before the hunter could finish, he was stabbed, revealing the old man.

"Clean this up." He said, looking at the stables. "Then, I suppose we should go inside.". With that, he turned and went inside. After moving the dead bodies, Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the house and sat near the fire place, with the old man . While Hermione's and Harry's chair creaked, Ron's broke. He apologized quickly, before getting another.

"It's alright, the whole place is falling apart." He said, waving it off, before muttering, "Damn miracle it hasn't.". He cleared his throat before continuing. "So, what is it that you want.". In response, Ron pulled out the same piece of paper.

"Do you know what that symbol means? Do you know about where you got it?" The old man said. Harry began talking about his dream, but when he mentioned the 'ghost', The old man interrupted. "These 'spirits' have been bothering the Order for centuries, ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle. Then again, you don't know who Ezio is?". So, he began telling them the story of the Templars and Assassins. He also said his name was Achilles.

"Now, the Templars continue to try. They even support Tom Riddle." Achilles said, before Hermione interrupted.

"I thought they were disbanded in the 1300s." she said.

They weren't, only forced underground, where they continue their work. They have control of entire nations." He said. Harry decided to ask.

"How did you know who I was?" he asked.

"Dumbledore told me, after He came back. We knew each other since You-Know-Who's downfall. He even told me where 12 Grimmauld place was. Now, follow me downstairs, but be careful. I didn't joke when I said this place was falling apart." He said, leading them to the back room.

"Why not repair it?" Ron asked.

"What's the point, besides, I have neither money nor material." he said, taking out a 10-inch birch wand, looking old with a small white speck on the tip, and tapped the candle-holder on the wall under the stairs. Immediately, a door leading under the stairs opened. They went downstairs, finding a large empty room, with a rack of white, hooded robes on one side.

January 20th, 1998

Near Tulsa, Oklahoma

When Conner woke up, he heard what sounded like someone singing about not being a 'Senator's son'. As he got up and looked around, he noticed that he was in a shack with sixteen others. Mostly Native Americans, four or five Afro-Americans, and four rednecks.

**"Where are we?"** He asked.

**"We are here because we choose to oppose the government."** One of the youngest ones said.

**"After the old president surrendered, we were taken of the res, and forced into camps. Those that fought back, they ran to hide in the Great Plains."** The Grey-haired one said.

**"We must fight them." **Connor said.

**"We have tried. That's how we ended up here. In other camps, they give you decent food." **The elder retorted. Then, one of the AfAms spoke up.

"Any way, the guards are packing serious heat. Some of them were in the National guard, but the guy in a dress threatens them. Name's Mike Foley. Former US Ranger." He said.

"Connor." he replied. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Well, time for slop. Come on, last Injun there doesn't get hardtack." a Texan, with a scar down his face, said. He went out, pushing Connor aside. The rest of the group followed him.

"That white-trash bastard is Rob Lee Barnes. He was placed in charge of the barracks by the limeys in charge of the camp. I'm Hondo, former SWAT, welcome to hell." a bald AfAm with a mustache said.

**A/N: I'm NOT racist, I'm just not like Assassin's Creed. Also, Hardtack is pretty much a cracker that is stale. In the next chapter, I'll get Washington. Goodbye, and remember: Nothing is true, everything is permitted.**


End file.
